1. Field
The present invention relates to a battery module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, high-power battery modules using non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density are being developed. High-power battery modules include a plurality of battery cells connected together in series to provide power to devices that require high power, for example, electric vehicles, etc. and use the large capacity of the battery module.
Each battery cell typically includes an electrode assembly formed with a cathode plate and an anode plate, and an electrolyte, and may generate energy by an electrochemical reaction between the plates and the electrolyte. Gas may be generated as a side reaction for the electrochemical reaction in the inside of the battery cell. Therefore, to efficiently process the gas generated from a plurality of battery cells, flow passages of the gas, discharging ports and the like may be provided in the battery module.